


don't leave(s)

by ohpotato



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a plant has the big role, depressed shit but not angst, if u squint ur eyes u can see soonseok, seungkwan emo af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpotato/pseuds/ohpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a plant has the big role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave(s)

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so sorry for errors.  
> wrote this shit in two hours being my emo self  
> don't expect too much  
> unbet'd because im shit

Primer encuentro.

It's summer. Hansol doesn't know Seungkwan. In the same way Seungkwan doesn't know Hansol. They bump in the campus more than once but ignore each other presence. Seungkwan bumps with a stone one day and falls face first to the floor. Hansol only laughs.

Segundo encuentro.

Hansol scores. Seungkwan watches from the sideway. Seungkwan sings a solo from the coro for the school's anniversary. Hansol hears him from his seat. Seungkwan's voice cracks in the final note. The chorus got amused, Hansol has fallen asleep.

Tercer encuentro.

Seungchol throws the ball and scores. Hansol exclaims it's fault. Seungchol and Hansol start a discussion. Seungchol throws a fit. Seungkwan was passing by. Seungkwan gets the fit. Seungchol gets him to nursery. Seungkwan has a band-aid in his nose.

Cuarto encuentro.

Seungkwan is crouching besides the plant in the end of the hallway in the second floor. He is trying to hide from the world. Hansol has for punishment for the fight to take care of the plants. "Are you crying?" asks Hansol. "No" answers Seungkwan. Hansol doesn't take care of the plants and spends the afternoon crouching and hearing the rambling of Seungkwan.

Quinto encuentro.

Winter comes early and with more under-zero grades. The train is not coming early and Hansol is without coat. Seungkwan gives him his scarf. Seungkwan gets sick the day after for the cold. Hansol brings the scarf to his house and meets Seungkwan's sister.

Sexto encuentro.

Hansol fails History. Seungkwan must know history, after all he is from Jeju. Seungkwan helps Hansol in the exam. The two of them fail the exam. Seungkwan gets homesick and Hansol buys him ice cream.

Septimo encuentro.

Chan talks to him about how cool is the dance club and how nice are the members. Seungkwan has never danced. Seungkwan leaves the chorus, well ashamed and joins the dance club. Hansol has neither dance in his life. Either way he joins. Seungkwan is there anyway.

Octavo encuentro.

Seungkwan is again sitting besides the plant in the end of the hallway. Hansol is crying by his side. His grandmother has passed away in the morning. Seungkwan lets Hansol lean on him meanwhile he sings ballads. "You make me cry more with your voice." "That's the point."

Noveno encuentro.

Hansol receives a call at 4 a.m. He answers either way. It's Seungkwan. "Uh, oh sorry for calling but my sister told me Toddy died and I'm feeling really homesick u know? Maybe sounds stupid but Toddy has been with me from when I was a kid so... Sorry." "Toddy?" "My dog, he was a pomerian." Hansol spends his night listening to the stories about Toddy and Seungkwan's adventures or how his mother would scold him for giving Toddy the food he didn't like it.

Décimo (des)encuentro.

Hansol gets himself a girlfriend. Everybody congratulates him, except Seungkwan. Hansol spends less time with Seungkwan. Seungkwan befriends Seokmin, best friend of leader's dance club. Seungkwan re-joins the chorus not giving space to loneliness. Seokmin has better voice than him. Seungkwan's voice starts to crack with more frequency. Seungkwan frecuents even more the site besides the plant in the end of the hallway.

Onceavo (des)encuentro.

Seokmin and Soonyoung discuss in lunch. They are best friends but there is tension between them. Maybe has to be with Seungkwan spending too much time with Seokmin and with the dark stares he gets from Soonyoung between lessons. Seungkwan tries to intervene. Soonyoung says some shit to Seungkwan and everything goes downhill. Seungkwan doesn't have time to process when already has tears in his eyes. Seokmin punchs Soonyoung. Hansol doesn't presence the commotion.

Doceavo (des)encuentro.

Seokmin denies to reconcile with Soonyoung. Seungkwan is tired to be in cross fire. Seungkwan wants to be left alone. Seungkwan stops talking to them for weeks. Seungkwan feels alone and without will. Everything is grey and he doesn't have energy left. Seungkwan starts to stay in home and his marks starts to drop down. Hansol gets a hold of this information and goes to his house to visit him. His sister tells him that days ago Seungkwan left for Jeju. Hansol breaks up with his girlfriend the next day.

Terceavo (des)encuentro.

Hansol does't hear from Seungkwan in a while. He starts to lunch with Chan and his friends. Soonyoung tells him what happened months ago. Hansol punchs him. Seokmin punchs Hansol for punching his boyfriend. Hansol goes to the end of the hallway and crouchs besides the plant. The plant has dried out even qhen is starts of summer. Hansol sees the amount of leaves that has been tear of the plant and assumes that it has been Seungkwan and how well it's represents his feelings.

Cuartoavo (re)encuentro.

Seungkwan comes back for Soonyoung's and Seungchol's graduation. He decides forgive him and proposes sing a song for the ceremony. This time Seungkwan's voice doesn't crack. What does crack is his heart when he gets down from the scenario and Hansol hugs him and whispers him the importance of his existence. Seungkwan cries.

Quintoavo encuentro.

Seungkwan studies for the exams he has pendant. Hansol stars to cling to him afraid of Seungkwan leaving again. Seokmin joins them in the library and laughs everytime Seungkwan scolds Hansol for being too clingy. Hansol starts then to hold the hand of Seungkwan everytime he can and to hug him too often. Seungkwan complains everytime but either way he hugs back and squish his hand. This time the two if them approves history with Seokmin's help.

Sextoavo encuentro.

Hansol's ex girlfriend wants to get back with him. Seungkwan hears this and decide that is not worth it anymore. He goes with heavy steps to the end of the hallway and knees besides the plant. The plant is blooming, even if is early autumn. Seungkwan takes a leave between his fingers and when he is just about to tear ir out, feels two hands take his face and a kiss on his lips.

Septimoavo encuentro.

The rest of the year goes in a blink when is the day of their graduation. Seungkwan and Hansol walk for the already known hallways for the last time when they stop in the end of the halleay in the second floor in front of the plant. "It's a four stations. A four stations' plant. Doesn't dry out." Says Seungkwan touching the leave's texture. "Either way it dried out once." Answers Hansol trembling for the cold. Seungkwan side eyes Hansol and gets closer to gim. He takes out his scarf qnd puts it in Hansol neck meanwhile Hansol looks Seungkwan from close. They stay looking in each other eyes for a while ehen the two smile. Hansol inclines and gives a kiss to Seungkwan, hand in hand they get out from the hallway. Seungkwan thinks everything is perfect the way it is. Hansol thinks Seungkwan is perfect, even with his face in the ground.


End file.
